


whipped

by ryuuzaou



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, NO the title ISNT kinky BACK OFF, Secret Crush, Sibling Bonding, fairly dialogue heavy, hop deserves..... so much love. so much, leon thinks that's just the cutest thing in the world (it is), not really that secret crush actually, raihan would be a good big brother, this is also just me making hop feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuzaou/pseuds/ryuuzaou
Summary: Raihan is here for one reason, and one reason only.He is going to return the Heat Rock that Leon lended him. That’s it.While waiting for Leon to come home, Raihan and Hop have a conversation.
Relationships: Leon/Raihan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1525





	whipped

**Author's Note:**

> it has been literal years since the last time i started a fic and finished it the same day and it's for,,,, pokemon. 
> 
> this is my answer to my own question "dark google how do i make myself feel human again after destroying hop's hopes and dreams" I GIVE HIM AN EXTRA SUPPORTIVE BROTHER THAT'S HOW I DO IT

Raihan is here for one reason, and one reason only. 

He is going to return the Heat Rock that Leon lended him. That’s it. He didn’t even need it in the first place. Leon just overheard him talking about training in harsh sunlight and offered him the jagged stone, refusing to take no for an answer. Obviously. Because when has Leon ever taken no for an answer? But now, Raihan is satisfied with the training his team accomplished, and he has to return what was he was forced into borrowing. 

So why, as he stands at the front door of the largest house in Postwick, does he feel so nervous? 

He’d heard that Leon was taking a short break from the Battle Tower and had returned to his childhood home for an undetermined amount of time. His childhood home. Where he grew up. The house where the most successful, most charismatic, most battle-savvy Champion that the region has ever seen spent the majority of his life. 

And Raihan gets to see it.

_Just knock already, damn it!_ he scolds himself. He steadies himself with a deep breath, then taps his knuckles against the door. 

Part of him hopes that he’d knocked too quietly to be heard. That way, he could honestly say that yes, he did try to return it, but no one answered when he knocked on the door, so he just left the Heat Rock on the… the picnic table, right next to the, uh, training court? Yeah, that seems like a good place for it. This way, he can entirely avoid interacting with the former Champion, and therefore avoid his heart rate picking up, his fingers fidgeting, his mind going completely and utterly blank when he meets those bottomless golden eyes— 

The door opens. Raihan only jumps a little. But wait, hang on, it isn’t Leon who answers the door, it’s—

“Hop!” Raihan says, with more energy than he thought he had. “Good to see you! You look great!” 

“Oh, Raihan! Hello!” Hop shifts, peering around Raihan. “‘Zit just you out there?”

Raihan tilts his head. “Were you expecting someone else?”

“Uhm.” Hop’s cheeks darken. “N-no! I, uh, wasn’t expectin’ anyone else, not at all, really! Hey, uh, why don’t’cha come in?” 

Wait, no, flustering Leon’s younger brother and getting invited (and now ushered) inside is _not_ part of the plan. He didn’t want to step foot into the house. In fact, he was almost uncertain about reaching across the threshold to hand over the item. Ideally, Leon would answer the door and step outside. They’d have a short conversation, Raihan would avoid direct eye contact or catching even a glimpse of the way he can totally see Leon’s collarbones through his shirt, Raihan would return the Heat Rock, and he’d call a Flying Taxi back to Hammerlocke. Easy as that. 

That plan has been blown far, far off course, and all there’s left to do now is adapt and improvise. That’s fine. Raihan can do this. He does it with battles, and he can do it with a social situation. It doesn’t look like Leon is even here! That should make things easier, right? 

Right. Right-o. Right enough. 

“So.” Raihan folds his fingers behind his head and leans on one foot. “You were expecting a girl, right? Someone special?”

Hop’s face, as expected, turns a bright red. He splutters. “He’s not a girl—I mean, he’s not special—I mean, I wasn’t, er, he isn’t, uh, um— _I’ll make some tea!_ ” With that, Hop flees to the kitchen.

Raihan can’t hold back his smile. The kid’s just like his brother. Raihan’s quite proud of the fact that he can make both siblings flustered to the point of running away in a minor panic with nothing more than a sentence. Well, there’s usually some on-and-off banter with the older brother, leading up to the point of Leon making up an excuse and fleeing the scene. It’s endearing, for both, in different ways. With Hop, Raihan wants to poke light fun at the boy until he bursts and spills the truth. With Leon, Raihan wants to follow him as far as he goes and hold his face and kiss—nope, not that. He most definitely does not want to kiss Leon. Especially not in his childhood house, and especially not with his younger brother under the same roof.

Damn it. His face is almost certainly as red as Hop’s was. He pulls out his phone and checks himself in the camera, just to make sure he doesn’t look as nervous as he feels, and is pleased (but not surprised) to find himself looking as good as ever. For a moment, he relaxes his mind by scrolling through social media as he waits for the tea he’d been promised. It only sort of works, but that’s all he needs. 

“It’s ready! You take yours with some sitrus berry juice, right?” Hop asks, setting a tray down on the table and passing him a cup. 

Raihan’s brow furrows. “How’d you know that?”

“Ah, Lee has started taking his the same since he came home. I think he said something about ‘knowing his strongest rival’s taste.’ Then he went all red in the face and ran upstairs,” Hop explains as he sits down and sips his tea. 

“That can’t be right,” Raihan says, and he grins at Hop. “I’m his _second-_ strongest rival. You’ve got me beat by far.” 

Hop gives him an appreciatory glance over the top of his cup. “I’m not much of his rival anymore. That’d be Gloria. But I’m givin’ it my all at the pokemon lab! I’m Sonia’s assistant now!” 

“Sonia no doubt still considers herself Leon’s rival, even though she’s a professor. A rival’s the kinda person that keeps you on your toes, makes sure you’re always bein’ your best. Just because you’ve got a change of one title doesn’t mean you’ve gotta change them all,” Raihan suggests. “You’re not a Gym Challenger anymore. So what? You can still challenge Leon to be his best and strongest self, right?”

Hop stares at him with wide eyes. “I guess?”

“‘I guess?’” mocks Raihan in a silly, exaggerated tone. He sets down his tea and points firmly at the boy. “You can! And you will! You’ll keep getting stronger, with your pokemon at your side, and you’ll keep battling with Leon until you win! And trust me, Hop, if you beat me, you can sure as hell beat Leon! You’ve already made it this far. What’s the point of giving up now?”

It takes a moment for the words to settle in, but once they do, something in Hop’s eyes gleams a little brighter. He pumps the fist of his free hand. “Yeah! I _have_ made it this far! If I could do all that I’ve done, I can definitely beat Lee! Especially with Zamazenta with me!” Hop jumps to his feet, still holding his tea, which he finishes in one gulp. He pumps both his fists. “I’m gonna get so strong, not even Gloria will be able to beat me! I’ll be the strongest pokemon professor that Galar—no no, the whole _world_ has ever seen!” 

“‘Attaboy!” Raihan stands and claps Hop on the back so hard he stumbles forward. “With that attitude, you’re sure to impress the heck outta Bede when he gets here, huh?” 

Unfortunately, this is said mid-stumble, and Hop, caught by surprise, falls the rest of the way over the table. Luckily, his Dubwool is resting on the other side, and Hop’s face lands in the soft wool rather than on the hardwood floor. He apologizes to it, then thanks it, then stands back up with a blush tinting his cheeks. “How’d you know?”

Raihan laughs. “I’m pretty observant, y’know! I could see the hot-and-bothered way you look at him when he battles! When he fought Gloria, you watched him extra close, didn’t you?” 

A very specific, knowing expression crosses Hop’s face then. “You mean like the way you look at Lee?”

The room is silent. Raihan’s mouth opens and closes as he tries and fails to find an answer, and Hop’s expression grows closer and closer to that of a Meowth. Eventually, he settles on the lie, “I haven’t the foggiest what you’re talking about.”

Hop shrugs, still grinning. “Whatever you say! But Gloria called it like, a full year ago when we watched one of your exhibition matches on the telly. She was all, ‘Oh, look at Raihan, he hasn’t taken his eyes off Lee once!’ and I was all, ‘Oh, he’s whipped all right,’ and—”

“You little twerp!” Raihan leaps at Hop from across the table. Hop jumps away, but is grabbed around the middle a moment later, and the two tumble to the rug, laughing all the while. Raihan is mid-‘got you now’-noogie when he hears the familiar sound of a Rotom phone snapping a picture from the doorway of the living room. 

Standing there, phone in hand, is Leon, with the fondest smile that Raihan has ever seen. It catches him off guard, enough for Hop to squirm out of reach (“Hop uses Struggle Bug!” he whispers to himself) and make it to the bottom of the stairs. He strikes a Charizard pose, grins at Raihan, says a quick hello to his brother, and runs up the stairs, leaving the two alone.

“Glad I got a pic of that,” Leon says, leaning against the doorframe. He isn’t wearing his signature cape, instead replaced by a—oh, that can’t be right. Leon can’t be wearing a Dragon-type track jacket. Raihan’s never seen him wear a track jacket before, especially not one of his own gym’s colors. Leon follows Raihan’s gaze to his jacket, which he tugs at almost abashedly. “I, uh, didn’t know you’d be here tonight.”

“Uh-huh,” Raihan replies eloquently, rising to his feet. “Well, I just came to return this Heat Rock you lent me. So, here’s that. Guess I’ll get going—”

“No!” Leon stops him at the door, a hand on his chest. They both glance down at it, then back up at each other. Raihan raises an eyebrow. Leon flushes. “Er, you’re a guest. You haven’t even gotten a tour.”

“Right,” Raihan agrees. “A tour.” 

“Right.” Leon’s hand hasn’t moved. “Would you, maybe, want to see my room?”

This is not going according to plan. Including the eye contact part _and_ the collarbones part. If Raihan wants things to stay the way they are, with him and Leon battling here and there and then going their separate ways until it happens again, he should say no. By all accounts, he should say no. 

“Sure,” Raihan says, ignoring his sensible brain and smiling slow. “I’m not at all surprised that a tour of your house consists solely of me coming up to your room.”

“And you shouldn’t be, it’s the best part of the house.” Leon grins, pressing with some firmness against Raihan’s chest for just a moment before brushing past him and heading up the stairs. Raihan follows. 

Leon takes the stairs two at a time. By the time that Raihan is at the door to Leon’s room, he’s already sitting on his bed. He pats the space beside him. Raihan pulls the door most of the way closed behind him as he moves to sit down beside the former Champion on his childhood bed. The mattress dips low, pushing the two closer together. They both laugh lightly, but neither moves away. 

“You’re good with him,” Leon says softly, interrupting Raihan’s mental count of the many hats hanging from the wall. “With Hop.” 

“Thanks?” Raihan scratches the back of his head, and leaves his hand there to twist at his locs. “He’s a good kid. Easy to be good with a good kid.”

Leon’s gaze is locked somewhere below Raihan’s eyeline. “Yeah, sometimes. But more and more recently, it feels like I can’t get through to him the way I used to. It’s been hard. And I know the way he’s been feeling. It’s just felt like he’s not the same Hop I knew before. I can’t make him feel better, because I don’t know what to say.”

Raihan exhales. He gnaws his lip for a moment, then leans back on his hands and says, “Maybe it feels like he’s not the same because he really _isn’t_ the same. After all that kid went through… well, you’d be different, too, if you were him. Fuck, the kid’s got a _legendary_ on his team now. He might be a different Hop than you knew before, but he’s still your little brother.” Raihan sits up straight again, shifting his gaze to finally make eye contact. “And Hop’s a smart kid. I feel like, if you wanted to try to make him feel better, you’d know what to say, and he’d know what you meant. That’s what being brothers is about, right? You get each other. It doesn’t matter what you say to him. All that matters is that you’re there.” 

The more he speaks, the more Leon’s eyes seem to glisten. When his speech is completed, Leon looks close to tears. He’s closer than he was before. “Yeah.” Leon’s voice is soft again. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Of course I’m right,” Raihan jokes. His tone matches the other’s. “I’m way smarter than you. It makes sense.”

Leon cracks a grin. “Oh, shove off.”

It is at this exact moment that Raihan throws his plan away completely. 

He says, with the same expression that Hop had earlier upon calling him out, “Make me.”

Leon’s eyes widen as though he can’t believe what Raihan said. He takes a moment to process it, but when he does, his grin get wider, and he promptly dives forward toward Raihan. He pins the other against the mattress, strong forearms on either side of Raihan’s head, and dips down to press their lips together. Raihan smiles into the kiss, reaching up his arms to rub circles into the small of Leon’s back with one hand and toy with the hair at the nape of his neck with the other. Leon hums, leaning more of his weight onto Raihan’s body. Raihan deepens their kiss, nipping at Leon’s lower lip, causing Leon to almost make a sound that Raihan quickly hushes with another firm kiss. 

“Hey,” Leon murmurs, “d’you wanna stay the night?”

“ _Gross!”_ shouts Hop from across the hall. 

“You’re gross!” Raihan shouts back. 

Leon breathes a gentle laugh, fond and reverent, and kisses Raihan again.

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu on twitter if u want](https://twitter.com/sickvaeolus)


End file.
